


Intshontsha inhliziyo yami

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Intshontsha inhliziyo yami

"Ngubani owaziyo lokhu?" Wabuza, futhi amehlo akhe ahlukaniselwe ambheke okuthile okusondele kakhulu kobubele uJaime azizwe egula.

"Kuphela uBrienne manje manje wena," kuphendula uMakhanda egcobisa ikhanda lakhe ngemuva kwesihlalo.

Kungazelelwe wazizwa ekhathele kakhulu. Wakujabulela ukwazi ukuthi, kungekudala, uzokwazi ukuphumula ngaphandle kokuphazamiseka okuqhubekayo. Phumula kuze kube phakade.

"Indlovukazi kufanele ikwazi lokhu," kusho uTirion.

Ukuhleka ukuthi uJaime akhiphe kugcizelele esitezi esingumakhelwane. Kwakumduduza ukwazi ukuthi ngisho nakulesi simo sakhe, wayesakwazi ukukhumbula ukuhleka. Wayethanda ukukwenza; wayewuthanda umsindo wokuhleka kwakhe uqobo njengobuso be-wench obufafiyayo nobunamahlandla, futhi wahlela ukusho emhlabeni wonke ngokuhleka kanye nesithombe esimfushane se-wench yakhe emicabangweni yakhe.

"Yini ekwenza ucabange ukuthi uzobe enobuqili bokukholelwa izwi lami futhi angalithathi kalula ngoba lokhu akulutho nje lobuqili bokungisindisa?" Yini ekuqinisekisa ukuthi angizange ngikuqambe amanga nje?

"Nginakho ukwedlula izwi lakho," uTyrion wamqinisekisa. "Nginobufakazi." Unesibindi futhi akananhlonipho njengengonyama, mfowethu; kepha ungaba yisiwula njengekhayithi. Ubulele ababulala, kepha hhayi izikhali. Awukaze uzibuze ukuthi umlilo weValyrian owawusetshenziswa eMpini Yamanzi Amnyama uvelaphi?

Wasukuma uJaime emangele kuqala, wabe esehleka futhi wagcina wanikina ikhanda.

"Ngabe ufuna ukufa kubi kangaka?"

"Awusoze wakukholwa." Ngeke akwamukele, ”kusho uJaime ekhathele.

UTirion waphetha ngenqindi edonsa etafuleni futhi uJaime wayeqinisekile ukuthi, ukube umfowabo ubemude kakhulu, ukushaya bekungaba ngekhala lakhe hhayi itafula.

"Lowo wesifazane uyakuthanda, izenzo zakho zobuhlakani zikufakazisile ukuthi uzimisele ukumfela." Kepha kufanele wazi ukuthi manje ukukudinga kakhulu kunangaphambili.

Jaime, uyamthanda ngokwanele ukuthi angiphilele yena? Unaso yini isibindi sokuba ngasohlangothini lwakhe noma engalulami ngokugcwele? Ingabe lesi yisenzo sobuqhawe noma yindlela elula yokuphuma kuwe? Akufanele yini ukuzama? Awukwazi ukugwinya ukuqhosha kwakho, noma ngabe kukunambitha kangakanani?

Ngaleso sikhashana bekuyimomotheka elula edonswe ezindebeni zikaJaime. Umfowabo onobudlova wayenesipho esingajwayelekile sokuhlala ebuza imibuzo efanele, futhi kwakungamelwe ame ukuze acabange umzuzwana ukuthola impendulo.

Wavele wavuma ngekhanda.


End file.
